Financial service providers and other entities involved in purchase transactions maintain various types of financial service accounts that customers use for financial transactions. The financial service providers also typically store financial data associated with these financial transactions for later billing, reporting, or other purposes. For example, financial service providers often give the customers access to the financial data as a record of their purchasing activity through bank statements and/or transaction histories.
While the information contained in the financial data may be useful to the customer, it is impractical for customers to find specific information they are interested in due to the form in which financial service providers make the information available. Bank statements include lists of transactions that lack sufficient detail and context to allow the customer to quickly and easily make determinations about their financial activity. Further, the amount of financial data provided often makes it difficult for the user to quickly determine answers to their questions. Therefore, there exists a need to provide customers with more efficient searching of their financial data.